Unexpectably Yours (Originally High School Drama)
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: Hinamori Amu just wants to have a normal life in her last year of high school being an invisible teenager. What she didn't expect to happen is attracting the attentions of one of the hottest and most popular boy in school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And all of this drama was created just because she wanted to be an invisible wallflower.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't usually do P.O.V.s but I think it works well with stories like these. It's my first time writing these kinds of things so flame all you want, can't change me right away.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

When you think of high school, what do you think about?

Drama, drama, and….more drama.

There's more to it than just drama; it's the mirror of who you are. The moment you step your first step in high school, you are marked or another word for it, stereotyped.

You can be the popular meaning jocks, the cheerleader a.k.a. in some cases queen bees, or the not so popular and not popular at all like the nerds, the geeks, the Goths, the outcast, or just plain weird. Everyone are branded on the first day of school and they sit with their own group of people who are marked the same as them; the popular with their own group of people and the not-so-popular in their own group of people.

It's frustrating that you can never be yourself; you have to be a certain kind of people the society sees you as.

Let's face it. High school isn't exactly what people say that it's the best experience and climax peak of being a teenager.

Now it's all about sex, money drugs, more sex and all the other what nots.

Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. It's been three years since I've entered high school. I'm going to be a senior in one more day; tomorrow.

For the past three years, I was at another high school. I was one of the popular group of which I had no interest in. Because of my indifferent attitude at school, many people call me the 'Cool and Spicy' girl. They expect me to be a loner all the time, thinking it fits with my image. People expect me to be the 'bad girl' but I have my own rules that set me differently from those people.

As much as I want to tell them that they're wrong, I can't. I was so used to fitting in that I lack the courage to tell them who I really am. I didn't have real close friends because of that but that doesn't mean I hurt my body like that smoking and drugs.

Papa told me before the summer started that we'll be moving because he found a better photography career in Tokyo. So the whole family moved and I was registered at another high school called Continental Music and Art Academy. As of now, I am excited to be at a new school, in a new environment where nobody knows me from my old place. I want to be a different kind of girl; one who can get along well with people. I just want to be a normal high school girl, having a normal education, with no epic drama until I find a career that has one, and not get involve with people who loves dramas and those are the popular.

Right now, I'm driving home from school because I had to send in the last of my applications. I parked my car near my house when suddenly a skateboard came landing and crashed the front.

My jaw dropped.

What the fuck?! I quickly got out of my car.

My car! Papa brought it for me just recently because he thought I would want one so I could drive it to school. It was the first car I ever got and let me tell you the Sniper is an expensive brand and I totally hug my Papa until he couldn't breathe. Now some jerk through his or her god damn skateboard on my baby.

I looked around to see who was responsible for it when I group of guys came laughing.

They came over to me, still laughing with tears in their eyes.

I crossed my arms giving them a stern look.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to throw it at your car." The guy said laughingly. This jerk has dark brown hair and eyes with hair swept to his side making him look like a girl.

"Mmhmm." I said while rolling my eyes.

"If you want to, I can pay for it; not money-wise if you know what I mean." He winked at me and I immediately felt disgusted.

"I don't want the offer, all I know is that I just got this car and you killed it, you douche." His friends around him started to laugh at him saying 'Ooh you got owned' or 'she told you, bro." But the only people I know who aren't saying anything are the two guys behind the group a guy with dark blue hair and another with blonde hair.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked them, back to the topic of the conversation.

The guy looked at me with a smirk on his face. Seriously, I'm getting pissed off by the second. "I don't know," then he comes closer as he bends down face level with me, "how about you come over and we'll talk about it."

I stood my ground. This guy is getting nowhere. "How about no thanks. If you don't want to pay for the damage of my car, that's fine. I don't care. I've got better things to do that standing out here with people like you.

After I told him off I just turned around and opened my car seat. I turned on the garage door to my house.

I should've done that in the first place. The guys were just looking at me as I parked the car slowly in the garage.

When I came out, they were still standing there.

"Dude," one of the guys pats the guy with blue hair on his back. "You live next to this chick."

What.

The guy just chuckled back.

"Yep," then he looked at me and came over to me smirking. "Since we're neighbors, we should introduce ourselves. What's your name kitten?"

"I think we hardly know each other for you to call me that, and I don't think you need to know my name since I don't like you already.

His friends just widened their eyes while I rolled mine.

Seriously, they are not all that. They need a reality check.

But this guy in front of me just chuckled.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I probably will know your name, sooner or later."

"We'll see. But until then," I pushed him back so we're both out of the garage and I hit the button so it would close "get out of here. I got work to do."

This Tsukiyomi guy just chuckled and left. His group of friends just followed him as they talked about me….

I could hear them because they were saying things referencing to me like pinky, bubble-gum, and etc.

Yes, I have pink hair' probably the most exotic you'll ever see. I have golden eyes and probably about five foot five or six; pretty tall for my age.

I sighed as I opened the door to my house. I just can't wait to go to bed.

I walked in to be greeted by mama and papa as well as my little sister Ami.

"Onee-chann!" a girl came flying to me. Yep that's my sister, always clingy when she sees me. My mom is making dinner in the kitchen and my dad came and hugs me.

"Amu-chan! How's your day?" he asked in a cheerful mood.

I smiled at my father," I good….except," I was holding my breath. "I think my new car needs a fixing. A group of jerks accidently put a big dent in the front."

"Don't worry, girl," he said flashing his teeth "That's why we have car insurance. Now go upstairs and freshen up for dinner."

"Hai!" I went upstairs and to my bedroom.

The moment I closed the door, I was exhausted. I didn't bother to open the lights. I threw myself on the bed and trying to relax. However, it wasn't until a few seconds later there was light reflecting in my room. I sat up and look at the window near the head of my bed.

My eyes widened and I was screaming in the top of my head.

There on the other side of this house is another house, shown with a room. That's not all I see.

I see that blue-haired guy with a bunch of his friends by his balcony staring at me with smirks on their faces.

I literally wanted to shoot myself in the head.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it.**

**There;s nothing more to say but to **

**REVIEW! Or not that's fine but I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story and look forward to the next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

I can't believe this! This is probably my worst nightmare.

I knew he lives right next to my house but I didn't think he'd live across from my bedroom!

I could literally see the smirk painting on his face as his other friends from behind him laughing.

Not wanting to take any more of this crap, I went back to my bedroom. Thank goodness I have curtains to cover my windows otherwise they would've seen my every move, so I closed them.

My eyes were heavy and my body felt exhausted. Although I could hear Mama saying it was dinner time, I told her I didn't feel like eating and went straight to bed.

A good night sleep would help me escape from all of this.

(~.~)

Today is my first day of school!

I quickly get off my bed to do the usual routines.

Quickly, I changed into some clothes and walked downstairs to see Mama and Ami, but Papa is gone.

"Morning Mama, Ami." I greeted them while sitting down with a plate of egg, toast and two bacons in front of me.

"Morning, Amu0chan." My mother said smilingly. I love my mother's smile. It's always heart-warming and gentle.

"G'morning, Onee-chan!" I pat the brown haired girl on the head, and started eating.

"Where's Papa, by the way? Shouldn't he be up by now?" I asked chewing on a bacon.

Mama shakes her head. "He starts working next week. He's gone because he's taking your car for fixing."

I widened my eyes and stopped chewing. "That means I can't get to school without it!" I screamed but I didn't mean to and I covered my mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Amu-chan. I told him to wait until you come home from school today since I know you'd need it.

I sighed. "He should've told me…."

"But he had an idea!"

I raised one of my eyebrows. "What idea?"

Mama smiled. "You see, while you were gone, we befriended some people next to our house. They have a son who also goes to school by car and Papa asked if he could drive you to school. He goes to your school apparently."

I dropped my bacon and looked at her because something in my mind is poking at me. "Which neighbors? The left of our house or the right….?"

I was crossing my fingers hoping it wouldn't be….

"Oh it's the one across your balcony. I saw their son. He's a really nice gentleman and he said he would be glad to drive you to school."

Of course, life is cruel in its own special way. I lost my appetite after that and push the plate away from me.

My mind was screaming no at the moment but I can't do anything about it. It takes an hour by bus and train to get to school but only by thirty minute to get there by car. There's a little bit more than forty minutes left before school starts so I can't do anything about it now.

I let out a huge sigh. Just got to suck it up.

I heard the doorbell rang and went to open the door to see a tall lean figure leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." He smirked. "I'm your car ride today."

"Good morning." I grumbled. I don't want to even be near this guy after what happened yesterday. I thought he was nice at first because he seemed so quiet but now I don't know.

"Ah, good morning Ikuto-kun." My mother came to greet him. "Thank you for the trouble. We really appreciate this." I want to tell my mother so badly that Ikuto is not what he is but I rather just let her know naturally or else she'll say I'm being rude.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and went to go get my bag.

"By the way, Hinamori-san, my mother said if you would be willing to come to our house for dinner tonight as a greeting?"

What?

"Of course, Ikuto-kun. We'll be there tonight."

"Thanks, could you tell her that as well because we are running late." He said as he grabbed my arm and head out.

I said bye to Mama and when she closed the door and I yanked my arm free out of his grip.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?" I rubbed my arm. This guy has a death grip.

"Oh?" he leaned closer to me making me backed to his car. "Don't I get a thank you for driving you to school?" I find his smirk to be irritating right now but I do admit I need him to take me to school so I looked at him in the eye.

"Thank you but that still didn't give you the permission to just grab me like that"

His smirk didn't fade but he moved and walk to his driver seat while I opened the door to the backseat

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"In your car?"

"I know but you can sit in the shotgun, you know. You're the only person I'm driving to school" He offered.

"Oh, sorry." I felt dumb for saying that but it's a force of habit of mine. Whenever I go anywhere in a car, my mom and dad would be by the front seats and I'd be with Ami looking after her in the back.

So in general, whenever someone's driving I would sit in the backseat.

"It's okay, Amu."

I looked at him. "How the hell did you find out my name?" I asked while buckling my seatbelt.

"Your parents?" he smiled, flashing his teeth at me. "Of course I do have the right to know the name of the person I'm driving with."

I folded my arms and look out at the window. The car ride was silent, which was fine with me because I don't want to talk anyway, but it seems like I have to when he started speaking.

"We should get to know each other and be friends." He said while looking straight at the road.

"I don't think I want to know anything about you. Just knowing from yesterday, I doubt I'd want to know you."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked ignoring my last statement.

"Not answering."

He just shrugged. "Fine." He then drove to the side and stopped the car completely.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I half screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my questions." He smirked looking at me.

"We're going to be late!"

"You mean, _you_ are going to be late. I start second period." His smirk curving upward as he sees how angry I was getting.

"Fine! Pink!" I yelled angrily. This is getting stupid but there's no way I want to be late on the first day of school.

The engine roared. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?" I was to choke on that question.

"Favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate"

"Favorite animal?"

Cats."

"Favorite music?"

"None."

"Favorite sport?"

"Dance."

"A virgin?"

"Yes."

When I realize what he asked and what I just said, I fumed.

"What the hell is that question for?!" I see him smirking at me again and I want to just twist that smirk upside down.

"Fine, fine I won't ask any more questions like that." He said chuckling.

The rest of the car ride was just simple questions he asked and I answered them in as little words as possible. This time I think carefully before saying anything in case he does something like that.

This guy is an annoying pervert!

Eventually the car turned to the gate of the school's parking lot. There was a particular empty spot with a 'reserved' sign on it.

"You should buy a parking space so you wouldn't waste time looking for one." He said as he shuts off the engine and I opened the car door

"Thanks I'll think about it" I got out and stretched my arms when I heard whistles from behind me.

"Look what we have here. Guys, it's the chick from yesterday." I turned to give them a nonchalant look. I don't want to deal with this right now.

"Ikuto you're driving her to school?" it was the same guy who was laughing at me yesterday because he thought it was funny dropping a skateboard on my car.

"Yes because your stupid skateboard landed on my car." I retorted. I decided I'm not going to waste my time anymore and just walked past them and to the school. I was about to walk inside when I heard Ikuto's voice.

"I'm driving you home too!"

I didn't look back instead just raised my hand to tell him I got the message.

I hope I have no classes with all of these morons; just seeing them makes me angry.

**Like it? Love it? **

**Hoep you guys like this chapter and look forward to the next one. XD**

**Love,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

I got my schedule from the student office and went to my first period class of the day: history.

Ugh! I hate it but I don't hate it as well. See, most history teachers are rather boring. They drone on and on about who knows what and their voices are so monotone that it makes me what to fall asleep! Another thing is that even though I don't understand a word of left and right when it comes to social studies, I get a pretty high grade, higher than my favorite subject: dance.

As I was near the doorway to my classroom, I saw the blonde that was in Ikuto's group walking to the same classroom. Now that I think about it, he was very quiet yesterday. Not annoying, jerky or any of the sorts.

I scoffed though; maybe he's like Ikuto, who's quiet at first but actually a demon.

I went inside the classroom and the teacher looked at me with a straight face. She has thin framed glasses and brunette hair that curls slightly in the ends.

"Name?" she asked, her face didn't even twist a bit.

"Hinamori Amu"

"Ah, Hinamori-san, yes. You are our new transfer student, I presumed?" her voice was suddenly was high and cheery. I guess first impressions are always wrong.

"I am Yukari Sanjo, and this is your history class. Guys, this is the new transfer student."

I bowed, introduced myself and then Sanjo-sensei looked around the room to find me a seat.

"Hotori-san." She called. The blonde raised his hand and his eyes immediately locked with mine. He smiled and I felt my heart skipped a beat for a second….

"Hinamori-san, your seat will be next to Hotori-san."

I went over to sit. While I was walking to my seat, the blonde, or 'Hotori-san' kept his eyes on me. It felt uncomfortable but I don't want to say anything. He's just staring at me, nothing offensive or anything.

After I sat in my seat, Sanjo-sensei started her lesson.

"Hi, my name is Hotori Tadase." I turned around and saw that he was smiling. The blonde had soft hair and beautiful red eyes, kind of like ruby. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled, feeling some sort of easiness with this person. "Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you too."

"If you need anything, just ask me, Amu-san." I nodded and we start listening to the lesson. This Tadase person is really nice. In fact, he's so nice that it makes me wonder why he's with Ikuto?

W

The bell rang, signaling the end of class

I hurried to get out, not wanting to skip even a minute of it and also…want to get away from the perverted idiot who is bothering me right now!

"Come on, babe" Ikuto whined "Where are you going?"

"To get away from you." I muttered and shoot out the door.

My schedule's the weirdest one….ever!

Each one of my class has at least one or two of those people who are friends with Ikuto. And not only that, they're pretty smart too! I guess they aren't just all looks. Okay I admit; they're pretty cute, but definitely weird.

And I found out the name of the guy who jammed my car: Souma Kukai.

I want to rip off that ridiculous girly hair of his and burn it in the furnace. I sighed…what's wrong with me? Why the hell am I feeling so worked up over this? It's the first day of school, and I haven't even made one single friend. Tadase doesn't count as a friend; he's my classmate.

Then I heard music. The melody sounds so familiar, as if I heard it before

I came upon the door to the sound of it, and opened it. Then I saw, the most beautiful girl with long purple hair, wearing a kimono and dancing gracefully across the room.

I stood there amazed as she glided steadily with ease.

After that she stopped and stared at me. I blushed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-

"It's okay." Did I hear right? The voice sounded so deep…like a guy's voice.

"Are you a boy?" I said it bluntly. I covered my mouth as soon as it slipped my mind. She, or he, smiled.

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, I'm a boy."

"You danced so gracefully, I thought you were a girl for a second!" I was amazed, that a boy could dance like this…."but why are you wearing a kimono?" That part…I don't get.

But Fujisaki-san just smiled, "Because I have to."

I was even more confused by his answer but didn't pursue it any further; it's his business anyway.

"So why are you here, Hinamori Amu?" I widened my eyes.

"How did you know my name?!"

The man just smiled, "Have you notice that everyone's been talking about you?"

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Why?" My heart's hoping it's not going to be what I know it's going to be.

"Well, Ikuto and his group are pretty popular, and someone saw you coming to school in Ikuto's car so one plus one equals…I guess you could guess that." Fujisaki-san chuckled.

"Are you serious?" I asked; I want to hide in the corner. First day of school, and I'm already being talked about. What the fuck?!

"Fujisaki-san?"

"Call me Nagi, it's okay" he said

"Okay Nagi…"I took a deep breathe. "How do I become a wallflower then?"

The man raised one of his eyebrows. He scratched the back of his head, "Pretty much impossible now. The fact that you were in Ikuto's car is pretty much big news. Ikuto never lets anyone in his car. He's never gone out with anyone and yea…you're the first girl so the school was pretty excited to the gossips."

I glared at the floor. That fucking bastard is the reason why my problems are coming back. First day of school and it's already like this.

"By the way, Hinamori-san, you still didn't answer my question yet; why are you here?" Nagi smiled.

I shrugged and gave him a smile of my own, "It's because I heard your dance music and came to see where it was. I used to dance to that music."

Nagi nodded and he came over to me and held his hand up, "Would you like to be friends?" he asked.

My face instantly went wide with happiness; my first friend!

"Yes! Call me Amu, by the way" I giggled. 'Hinamori-san' feels weird.

Then we both shook our hands. Maybe being in this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Amu made a friend! I originally thought of another character to have her be friends with but Nagihiko is better! 'Nadeshiko' was the first friend Amu truly made as well in the anime so I want to keep that tradition XD.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next.**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

I made my first friend on the first day of school!

I was smiling like a weirdo as I got out of the school door, but it didn't last long when a car honked at me and I saw who it was.

My smile turned upside down and I sighed.

Ikuto grinned as he lowered the windows. "Remember, I'm supposed to drive you home."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied as I hopped in the car.

"So," he said as he started driving, "How was your first day of school?"

I scoffed, "Why do you care about my lovely first day of school?"

"Chill Amu, I just want to have a decent conversation." He said. The last part made me feel a little guilty. Yeah, I'll admit, I've been snappy at him ever since we've met yesterday, but that's only because he started teasing me.

I sighed, "I made a friend today. I think you know him? Nagihiko?"

Ikuto smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know him. He's a pretty good dancer. You should try out his dance club."

"Why?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Because you said you like dance. You told me this morning." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"More like you held my perfect attendance hostage if I don't answer your questions." I murmured.

Ikuto chuckled; seems like he heard it. "Well either way, If you like dance so much you should definitely go for his dance club. They have a talent show every two months and I think the next one is coming around three or four weeks."

I thought about it, and it sounded like a good idea. I looked back at Ikuto who was concentrating on the roads. "Ikuto, why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

The car stopped at red light. Ikuto put his hand by his chest and fake pouted. "Aren't I always nice?" he said as I rolled my eyes, "No, you pervert, not really."

"Well, I'm driving you home. This means I'm nice." He declared "And why do you keep calling me a pervert? It's not like I'm groping you or staring hard at you."

"Because you and your group of friends tried to hit on me, and, by the way, my car was damaged and you guys still tried to flirt with me."

Ikuto chuckled, "It was pretty interesting. Actually I want to give you something later."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The one who damaged your car, Kukai," at the mentioned of the name I growled, "Well, he gave me a check and told me to give it to you to repair for the car."

I widened my eyes, What?

"What?!"

"Well, isn't that what you want?" he said and started driving again at the green signal.

"I didn't think he'll do that." I said, bluntly.

"I hope this changes your opinion of us." He said as he smiled at me.

"Why do you care about my opinion anyway? I thought you're popular with lots of other pretty girls in school." To be honest, I feel more and more guilty about this whole thing, but then again it was their fault for ruining my car.

"You jealous that I'm popular with the girls?" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. How many times have I been doing that for the past few minutes in the car ride? "No, I'm just saying why do you care what I think about you guys anyway? I'm just one girl."

Ikuto chuckled, "Because you're an interesting girl, and a cute one, too" Those words made my heart skipped a beat for a second, and I couldn't say anything. He just called me cute?

It was then something dawned on me. "Ikuto, do you have a girlfriend?"

Ikuto laughed, "I called you cute and you suddenly want to be my girlfriend?"

I felt an angry vein popped in my head. "No, I meant that Nagihiko told me it was a big deal that you let a girl in your car. Am I really the first girl to come to school with you? Don't you have girlfriends before?"

I realized I asked too many questions when Ikuto stared at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's not a big deal. Besides, I took you to school today because you have no car ride." He said but there's something in his eyes I couldn't comprehend and then the car stopped. I looked out the window to see my house. "We're here."

"Oh, thank you." I said as I got out of the car. Ikuto rolled his window down.

"Remember to wear something sexy for tonight's dinner!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned away. "And stop rolling your eyes! You'll have a bad habit!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said as I opened the door and went inside.

"Mom, I'm home!"

**And scene! How'd you like them, cupcakes? Like I said, I promised to write one chapter for each story and post them all by tonight. I actually had the ideas down a long time ago, just felt too lazy to write it out. **

**Anyways, tell me how'd you guys look into this. Not good enough? Not enough drama? Too neutral? Tell me!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated this one in a long time and I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and I decided to just put it in third person. For some reason, the first person kind of thing doesn't sit that great with me so starting this chapter I'm doing third person.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The pinkette looked at her in the mirror. "That pervert better not say anything." She said as she finished up before going to the dinner her family was invited into.

If it was up to her, she wouldn't have pretty herself up but her mother had bought her a new outfit and she kept annoying the pinkette to try it out for dinner. Being a good daughter she was, she wore it just to satisfy her.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. The outfit wasn't outrageous. It was a white dress shirt, short sleeved with a blue tie hanging around her neck. She wore a black vest over it to contrast the colors. Her mama had brought her a red plaid skirt and Amu wore knee high stockings along with the outfit. Overall the balance made her look like a fifth grader.

She shrugged. Mature taste doesn't suit her anyways.

"Amu! Are you ready?" her mom called her from downstairs. The pinkette answered, "I'm ready I'm coming downstairs!"

-w-

"Why are you dressed up like a middle school kid?" Ikuto chuckled as he inspected her outfit. Amu folded her arms as she glared at the male blue teen in front of her.

"Shut up, my mom made me wear it. If I could I would've just wore tee-shirt and jeans." She said as they were in the living room while their parents were helping each other out finish preparing the dinner.

The man shrugged, "Well, you still look hot in them." Amu blushed at the offhanded comment but regained her usual composure after that.

"W-well, you look okay, too" she said not looking at him. He wore a t-shirt with a vest jacket over it and dark black jeans.

Ikuto smirked leaning closer to her, "You know, our outfits kind of match, like we're a couple or something."

Amu flinched when she felt his breathe on her ear. She got up off the couch and sat on the single armchair next to it. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

The man smirked as he moved to the end of the couch near the pinkette, "What's wrong, Amu? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Amu glared at the annoying pervert in front of her, who only grinned at her.

"Dinner time!"

Amu was the first to get up off the couch and sat down on a chair next to Ami.

"Amu, I have to sit there to feed Ami," her mother said, "Why don't you sit next to Ikuto?" she asked gesturing the seat that was next to the said man.

Amu cringed while Ikuto smirked but she didn't complain when she made her way over the other side of the table and sat next to the man.

"So how's first day of school, Amu?" Ikuto's mother, Souko, asked. "Did Ikuto showed you around school?"

Amu was about to answer when Ikuto cut it, "Yep, I showed her all around the school," Ikuto smiled as he leaned over her, "And we became very close friends." He said as he nudged her with his knee.

The pinkette felt her vein popping out and she closed her foot over his, making him yelped in pain. The four adults looked over at the pained expression of Ikuto's while Amu continued eating her rice.

"Yeah, Ikuto was nice to show me around," she said as she smiled over Ikuto who gave her a raised eyebrow.

The man was confused but nonetheless played along, "Yeah," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Next time if you need any help, just ask me Amu." He said and purposely said it to her ears so he could blow on it. Amu felt her face flush as Ikuto smirked and let go of her.

And after that it was all but little conversations among the adults. When Amu finished eating, she was going to just sit around the living room, but Ikuto grabbed her hand and ran toward his bedroom, excusing him and the pinkette.

"Hey! Let me go!" Amu protested. When they were finally in his bedroom and him locking his door, Amu glared at him. "Let me out." She said.

"Nah, not until you have to leave." Ikuto answered.

Amu widened her eyes, "What?! Why?!"

"No reason." He said as he stuck out his tongue. Amu grit her teeth and walked past him to get to the door but Ikuto held an arm out to stop her, "Actually, there's a favor I want to ask from you."

Now this had Amu really confused, "What?"

The man sighed, "Do you like me?" he asked and Amu started laughing.

"Like you?" she scoffed, "Who would like you?" she said as she continued to laugh, holding onto her stomach.

"Apparently, every annoying girl in school." He answered, "Especially the girls who made a fan club." He grumbled.

"What do you want from me?" she asked with curiosity.

"Be my girlfriend."

Amu's eyes widened, "Hell no!" she said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "I mean my fake-girlfriend. Once the school year's over, we're all going away to college, right? I just want this last year to be peaceful and quiet." He sighed.

"You," she said pointing to the man, "want me to help you, after all that terrible introduction that happened between us? Who's going to believe we're boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"A lot of people saw us together today so it shouldn't be a problem. So, help me?" he pleaded.

Amu put her finger on her chin, "Let me think, no" she said immediately.

The blue-haired man smirked as he raised his hands up in defeat, "Fine, whatever but you're stuck here for another hour or so until our parents are done talking."

Amu groan, "Open the freaking door." She ordered him but he shook his head. "How about this, we'll play a game, you win, you can go back out; I win, you'll be my girlfriend?"

Amu raised her eyebrows, "I'd rather wait until my parents call me to go home. You can't stick me here forever" she said as she laid her back on the bed. Her ears caught sound of whistling and it wasn't Ikuto.

Amu gasped as she looked around the source of the sound. She turned and saw the computer screen, dark but it was turned on.

Ikuto knew he got caught and before he could stop her from touching the mouse, the screen glared brightly and Amu saw the group chat that was going on. She clicked on the web and there was four web screens looking at her.

Ikuto sighed, "Aw man, I got caught." He said, "Who the hell whistled?" he said and Amu wanted to punch something.

"I can't help it, man. I mean, she's got a hot body." Amu remembered the brunette's name, Kukai.

"You jerk." Amu said through grit teeth. Ikuto smirked, "Hey, at least you didn't take the bait." He said and before he knew it she grabbed his ears and stretched them. Ikuto complained but Amu just pulled them harder, "Play something like that on me again and I swear I will kick where you don't want me to kick." She said and pushed past him to the door.

It was unlock all along!

Amu opened the door harshly and slammed it behind her. Ikuto rubbed the ears, trying to ease the slight pain but could still hear the footsteps going down the stair case.

"That was cute." Kukai commented.

Tadase sat down on the chair, "So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Probably the most epic thing I've ever seen; Ikuto being rejected by a girl." Another male with light red hair said.

"She's pretty cute, when you think about it. I wouldn't be surprised if you did ask her out." Kukai said

Ikuto chuckled, "Nah, not my type." He said, "But I love to mess with her for fun."

"Just don't overdo it." Tadase said.

Amu slammed the door of her bedroom and jumped on her bed. Oh he'll pay for playing her. That was the worst thing happened and she never felt so humiliated her entire life. If it was any other girl, maybe it would hurt that the guy was playing her heart, but Amu never even felt that way in the first place for that guy.

An idea formed in her mind and she smiled a wicked smile.

If Tsukiyomi Ikuto wants a game, she'll give him a game.

**Okay, it's time to start updating my other stories XD. Hope you guys love the chapter and look forward the next one.**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


End file.
